


Daughter of Poseidon AND Ladybug?!

by The_Nerd_God



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demigod Allan, Demigod Allegra, Demigod Claude, Demigod Felix, Demigod Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Just everything, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Literate every other chapter, Marinette’s nickname is Marimaid, Multi, The Lila roleplayer isn’t welcome here, all canon PJO characters are dead, bullet format first chapter, i don’t like lila, i'm too lazy to tag, let Claude and Mari be a thing, ml salt, no beta we die like men, the class is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_God/pseuds/The_Nerd_God
Summary: Being the daughter of Poseidon has been a big responsibility in of itself for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she had to deal with the European side of Demigods, and she wonders if this is what it felt like for her late older half-brother. Now, she has to live up to the expectations of being Percy Jackson’s little sister. Now with the weight of ladybug on her shoulders?! At least she had her Quantic Kids. They kept her going, and she definitely couldn’t wait for Christmas break. But what happens when /they/ visit outside of camp to surprise their favorite Mermaid?





	1. Before Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, I am thinking of continuing it as well as the Work of Magic. Please let me know what you think!!

* Marinette is the daughter of Poseidon and Sabine Cheng, when Sabine married Tom. Marinette was still inside of Sabine’s womb so she has only seen Tom as her father since she can’t even remember Poseidon.  
* In Europe there is a camp much similar to the one at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. It’s a mix between the camps, there’s a camp section where Demigods get to learn to fight in order to preserve their survival and there’s a city within its walls. It’s filled with many of what a city would have.  
* The Europe Camp, dubbed Camp Semidiós, is a safe haven for all demigods of any religion. Greek, Roman, Japanese, Norse — you name it. It’s likely they have someone  
* All the Quantic Kids are Demigods, also childhood friends of Marinette  
* Claude is the son of Loki, a Norse deity  
* Allegra is the daughter of Apollo  
* Allan is the son of Bragi, another Norse deity  
* And Felix is the son of Thanatos.  
* Marinette started to experience her father and grandmothers powers at the age of 6  
* During a time at the aquarium with her family, Marinette was caught talking to the sharks by her mother.  
* Thankfully, before the talking to the shark thing happened. Sabine already has had a talk with Tom about Marinette’s father and her mother (Marinette’s grandmother), so he is prepared.  
* When they are both sure Marinette is coming into her powers, that summer Tom and Sabine took Marinette to Barcelona, Spain where the camp was located.  
* To say Marinette was scared would be an understatement, she hasn’t even mentioned that one eyed man to her parents! Why was she being sent to this camp?  
* She’s experienced many monsters for all her life, Marinette just didn’t have the courage of telling her parents about them.  
* No one could imagine when a six year old came up to the camp gates, staring up at the people near with watery eyes.  
* But the moment Marinette stepped inside, Poseidon recognized his sweet marigold, after all. Sabine could never be forgotten, much like Sally could never be forgotten.  
* He claimed her right on the spot.  
* Which caused quite an uproar with the other demigods.  
* No one’s seen a child of the Big Three since Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Bianca Di Angelo, and Jason Grace were alive.  
* Well, Thalia was still alive  
* But that’s it  
* So yea, it was a shock  
* The first Quantic Kid she met was Claude  
* Unsurprisingly Claude immediately was smitten.  
* They hit it off right away, Claude did everything in his power to make sure Marinette was comfortable at camp.  
* From showing her around the cabins to hissing at some of the older boys who made fun of her.  
* He’s become a permanent part of Marinette’s life  
* But Marinette is grateful  
* Who wouldn’t be, when Marinette witnessed Claude’s powers the first time just to protect her?  
* Loki’s powers ranged according to what mischief is  
* But Claude definitely inherited his father/mothers (since loki is genderfluid!) magic, and he uses it to create chaos.  
* He went as far as making a whole bunch of apples fall onto bullies who were making fun of Marinette  
* If Marinette wasn’t smitten then by now, she without a doubt would be.  
* As years went by, Claude and Marinette began to integrate more and more new demigods into their friend group.  
* It started with Allan and ended with Felix.  
* And woo boy, did it take a LONG time to befriend the son of Thanatos.  
* They spent most of the year befriending him, Claude was a year rounder while Marinette visited during the summer and on holidays.  
* Allegra and Felix were also year rounders.  
* So Claude spent the better part of a year trying to get Felix to be their friend.  
* It worked out in the end  
* And after three years, Marinette and her friends were practically invincible.


	2. Current Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this new chapter! If you guys want to ask me questions about this AU, head on over to my tumblr! @yoimgayashell

If someone told Marinette that her first day at middle school would’ve hit the fan real quick then she definitely would have believed you. Now, if you told her in what context, then yea no you would’ve been laughed in the face. 

Ever since Marinette was six, she’s known what chaos would look like. For Hades sake, she’s the gods damn daughter of Poseidon. That shows up a boat load of chaos in of itself. Sometimes, she wanted to just bang her head against a desk. 

Now more than ever. Marinette has to deal with not one, not two, but three responsibilities and problems. The first? She was the daughter of Poseidon, therefore she has to deal with quests, and by the gods they were unrelenting. Second, she was Ladybug of all people, and third there was a liar running amuck in her classroom. 

Marinette knew a liar when she saw one, and Lila Rossi was without a doubt a manipulative liar. She has practically everyone wrapped around her finger

But not her

Never her. 

She didn’t have to deal with seductive evildoers in her element as a demigod to fall for some make believe story that came out of Lila’s mouth. If she did, she would have to let the monsters throw herself at Medusa! 

Then again, maybe when Marinette sees Medusa again, could she get her to turn Lila into stone? Gods she hoped. 

“Maybe I should seek her out.” She mumbles under her breath, not like anyone would hear her. She’s all the way in the back after all. ‘I really can’t wait to see Claude and the others’ Marinette thought to herself, tuning out Lila’s story about Jagged Stone, or whoever she met during the weekend. 

She places her chin onto her arms, letting her eyes slip shut. Hopefully, she could get some sleep before the teacher walked in to start the lesson. 

Ladybug’s patrol yesterday wasn’t that great, coupled with her usual prophecy like nightmares, her sleepless night only further served to worsen her mood. Just a bunch of tossing and turning, once even her mother came to wake her up in the night. Something about ‘Uranus, you will never take my friends.’ Or something like that...

“Is this how Percy felt?” Marinette spoke to herself with a groan, shifting her cheek onto her arm instead of her chin.

“Percy who?” A voice startled the noirette out of her musings, causing the female to jolt up and nearly punch her interrupter 

Thankfully, the person that startled her caught Marinette’s fist before it land contact. However, it made her mood worsen because of who was on the other side of her fist.

Lila Motherfucking Rossi.

Immediately, Marinette pulled on her best worried face. You see, she’s been faking niceness towards this liar for a while now, after the girl threatened her in the bathroom.

She was going to make sure that Lila had no ammunition so her friends wouldn’t turn against her. 

And she’s learned it from the best people. She made note to thank Ethan Nakamura and Hades later. 

“Woah, Marinette! Next time I know not to surprise you!” She says looking at the noirette with blinking eyes. “So, who’s Percy?” This time she said it loud enough so the other’s could hear. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Lila!” Marinette exclaimed, gingerly taking Lila’s hand into her own. Subtly digging a nail into her skin. “You shouldn’t surprise me like that! You could get hurt!” She says, looking up at the liar with the best concern face she could muster.

This only made Lila even more pissed on the inside. 

However, before Lila could do anything it seemed like the class grew curious as to who this ‘Percy’ fellow was, and who he is to their Everyday Ladybug. 

“Yea, girl who is he?” Alya quickly ran up to where Marinette sat before she caught a good look at her ‘best friend’s’ state of health. “You look like a zombie! What happened?” The brunette exclaimed worriedly. 

When a lot of people started to give her attention, Marinette decided it would be better to just answer them. “Percy’s my late older half brother. He died before I was born.” She says straightening her posture.

“I had a nightmare, and maman woke me up in the middle of the night because it was getting so bad.” She adds on, answering Alya’s question. 

It seemed to dim down the mood, even Lila seemed remorseful for her. She never is like that around Marinette. 

“I didn’t know Mrs. Cheng had another child.” This time, Adrien Agreste, spoke up innocent like. 

“He wasn’t maman’s.” Most of her class, sans Lila, Alya, and Adrien, knew that Tom Dupain wasn’t her actual father. They didn’t know that her actual father is a god, but that is not going to come up in a conversation ever. 

“So he’s Mr. Dupain’s?” Lila asks seemingly innocent, but Marinette could tell she was plotting something. Almost everyone saw the way that Marinette cringed at this question, and took that moment to deflect Marinette from the reminder of her biological father. 

Who, they thought was just a deadbeat, but in reality how do you explain that your father is a GOD?

“Mari doesn’t really want to talk about that!” Rose pipes up, smiling sweetly at Lila. 

“It’s quite complicated, it’s best you don’t bring it up.” Nathaniel adds on, raising his hands to simmer down the growing tension. 

All of this was just giving Marinette a headache. ‘I will have to go to Elysium and ask Percy how he deals with these.’ She thought to herself, watching how Lila’s eyes shifted from confusion and rage to worry and fake kindness. “No, it’s okay.” She made move to speak up as the rest of the class tried to not let the three newer students know.

“Tom Dupain isn’t my birth father.”


End file.
